La verdad de una sombra
by Fernandha's
Summary: [No es Slash] Era cierto, existían varios tipos de amigos. Pero Tetsu sabía. Comprendía que si quería recuperar, aunque fuese un poco, a aquellos muchachos que gustaban del basketball que había conocido en la escuela media, necesitaba a Kagami.


Hm, bueno. Es la primera vez que escribo de Kuroko no Basket - Kuroko no Basuke, así que cualquier crítica es bien recibida ;')

Well, sin más, los dejo con la historia. Salió de un momento de ocio en donde recordé como Aomine le decía a Kagami que luz más poderosa que él (para Tetsu) no iba a existir.

* * *

Ciertamente, los amigos son personas muy difíciles de entender. Son seres que sabes, piensan muy distante a ti y, sin embargo, cuentas con ellos sin siquiera pedirlo. Porque, aunque sufres con ellos, los momentos de alegría opacan realmente bien en tu corazón toda la tristeza que alguna vez pudo haber existido, no son los mejores, tienen sus errores. ¿Y qué? Tú también los tienes, aunque te niegues a notarlos, aunque digas que varias situaciones que pasan día a día jamás te sucederán a ti.

Hay varias clases de amigos. Divagando desde el gentil al egoísta, corriendo detrás del débil para ver al fuerte, sonreírle al reservado para que el espontáneo te corresponda, juguetear con el inteligente para hacer reír al tonto, ayudar al que ánima con el temeroso. Palmear la mano con el imaginativo para enorgullecer al realista, robarle la comida al glotón para que el saludable se sienta bien, bromear con el ayudante y, así, enaltecer al líder.

Sí, hay varias clases de amigos, demasiadas a decir verdad. Varias personalidades reunidas en una sola persona en ciertos casos.

En la vida, las personas vienen y van; los conocidos te enseñan y aconsejan, pero son los amigos aquellos a los que extrañas, a los primeros que recuerdas en momentos felices o tristes. Son los amigos verdaderos aquellos con los que, de manera orgullosa, puedes mencionar como una familia: con ventajas, con desventajas, pero siempre presente el cariño, el respeto, la familiaridad, el aliento de apoyo que jamás te ha de faltar.

Para Tetsuya, el sentimiento de amistad se le era aún incomprendido, más no desconocido del todo.

El chico bien podía decir que había momentos en que, "La Generación de los Milagros", fue… fueron algo importante para él. En cierta forma, decir que en unos inicios todo aquello le resultaba agradable, cada uno de ellos tan distinto pero moldeable a su vez. Existía el vanidoso, el líder, el glotón, el inteligente y el resplandeciente… inclusive él, el reservado y pasivo pero observador, el que aceptaba la realidad pero no dejaba de lado la fantasía.

Y vamos, podrían decir muchos: simple y sencillamente existía un Kuroko.

Pero cuando los tiempos cambiaron y los ideales se hicieron más extensos, más egoístas y frívolos, más competitivos y duros, aburridos e irracionales dejó de existir, el fantasma de La Generación de los Milagros estaba dejando que su esencia desapareciera; Tetsuya estaba alejándose de ellos, de sus ideales, de sus acciones… hasta el punto de no saber en dónde se encontraba mas, de lo que sí estuvo consiente, fue que en verdad quería volver a ver a aquellos chicos que con tanto esfuerzo… consideró algún día sus amigos.

La obscuridad se apoderaba de él, su presencia ya no era vista. Tetsu se sentía atrapado en sí mismo y, justo cuando aquella sombra estaba siendo altamente consumida, llegó él. Kagami Taiga, un competitivo pelirrojo con mirada penetrante pero decidida que lo liberó de las ataduras que, el de cabellera celeste, se había autoimpuesto.

—¿Quieres decirme en qué piensas? —Mencionó Taiga, al ver que su acompañante tomaba su malteada de vainilla y paraba en seco antes de chocar con un poste, de nueva cuenta—. Mira que no estoy para cuidarte a cada momento, Kuroko.

Tetsu lo miró y suspiró antes de volver a sorber de su vaso.

—No soy un niño, Kagami-kun, sé perfectamente cuidarme solo —le dijo monótonamente.

—Dices una cosa pero muestras otra —refunfuñó al jalarlo para que no tropezara.

Continuaron caminando, con pequeños percances en el camino. Al girar unas cuantas calles y casi llegar al restaurante, que era su destino, en donde todo el equipo había decidido reunirse, el menor de los chicos suspiró.

—Kagami —susurró Tetsu, el pelirrojo movió la cabeza levemente en señal de que le prestaba atención—. ¿Consideras que aún soy apto para ser tu sombra?

El mayor paró en seco y volteo a ver al menor.

—¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta, idiota? —bramó.

—Te has vuelto fuerte —dijo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —gruñó disgustado.

—Mientras más fuerte sea la luz, la sombra se fortalecerá —le recordó—. ¿Qué pasaría si la luz sobrepasa y la sombra desaparece al no poder alcanzarla? —Kagami miró fijamente al menor, tratando de destensarse. Estaba seguro que aquella interrogante vendría en cualquier momento… sin embargo, él había esperado que sucediese después de la Winter Cup—. ¿Qué pasa si la verdad de una sombra es desaparecer para que la luz se extienda?

Taiga frotó su nuca.

—No sucederá, idiota —estiró su mano libre a la cabeza del menor y comenzó a frotar sus cabellos—. No hay luz que no tenga obscuridad —mencionó algo cansado, incómodo al decir tales cosas—, mientras yo sea tu luz tú no deberás desaparecer.

Tetsu le miró.

—A lo que me refiero es… —suspiró mientras quitaba la mano de su nuca. La mano que una vez le frotó la cabeza a su amigo se posó frente a ambos con puño cerrado— que no te preocupes por cosas así. Comprende que si Kagami es tu luz, no hay razón válida alguna para la que tú debas desaparecer.

El de cabellera celeste sonrió de una manera demasiado simple, casi invisible… pero sincera.

—A veces, Kagami-kun, dice cosas tan vergonzosas —mencionó al chocar su puño con el del mayor.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? ¡Intentaba animarte! —bramó—. ¡No me dejes hablando solo, Kuroko! —inquirió al ver a su amigo ingresar en el restaurante sin siquiera esperarlo.

Era cierto, existían varios tipos de amigos. Pero Tetsu sabía, comprendía que si quería recuperar, aunque fuese un poco, a aquellos muchachos que gustaban del basketball que había conocido en la escuela media, necesitaba a Kagami.

Kuroko necesitaba de Taiga como éste de él; viera como se viera, la conexión que ambos compartían no podía ser rota por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por ellos mismos. Y ésa, era otra verdad de la sombra hacia la luz.


End file.
